The wedding is OFF!
by KatnissandPeeta4evr
Summary: Bella gets a scholarship to Australia and takes it, but before she left Edward and her lost their virginity leaving Bella pregnant with Renesmée, now 5 years later Edwards marring Tanya, Bella hears and decides to stop the wedding. ALL HUMAN, NO LEMONS! EVENTUALLY B/E
1. The wedding

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update I've been on vacation and couldn't bring the computer and I can't update You weren't there because I can't find my note book so I'm putting up what ever I have in my other notebooks! So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Steph owns all!**

**Edward P.O.V.**

"Edward are you sure you want to do this?" My mother Esme asked me. "Yes, mom I'm 100% sure, Because I love her." I replied. 'Man I wish people would stop asking me this! I love her and we are getting married today.

**Jasper P.O.V **

"Man are you sure you want to do this?" I asked Edward for the umpteenth time. "Yes Jazz I love her!" He almost yelled with aggrivaton dripping from his vioce. "Dude wuit lying to yourself you love Bella!" I told him. "No Bella made up her mind and took the scholarship to Austrailia!" He yelles. "Ok whatever you say man." I replied.

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Renesmée hurry!" I yelled upstairs for my daughter."Coming mom!" She replied fluttering down the stairs, while walking out of the house to the car. We got in the car and drove to the wedding "Nessie, did you bring the picture?" I asked her."Yes, mommy" She replied.

**Edward P.O.V **

"Is there anyone who opposes this wedding?" The priest asked. "Yes, we do!" yelled a voice I havent heard in years. I looked to see who said it and saw Bella and someone I had never seen before, she looked five. "Bella what are you doing here?" I asked. "Yes Isabella why _are_ you here? I thought you were in Austrailia." Tayna asked. "Well I was but I'm here to tell Edward something, Edward this is your daughter Renesmée Carlie Cullen"

**Lol sorry for all the pov changes! But anyways hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Review and I'll see you soon!**


	2. The reason I left

**Hey guys! I'm back! I want to thank tarsha12, LeviSummers234, , 1992, reddnrad, PiperMcLean351, and shannonamanda84 for adding me to their story alert! I also want to thank LeviSummers234, and Pizza9612 for adding me to their favorite story list! I want to thank shannonamanda84 again for adding me totheir author alert! It made my day when I got all the emails! Thank you all so much and as promised the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Steph owns all!**

_Previously on TWIO: "Well I was but I'm here to tell Edward something, Edward this is your daughter Renesmée Carlie Cullen" _

Bella P.O.V

"Well I was but I'm here to tell Edward something, Edward this is your daughter Renesmée Carlie Cullen" I told Edward. Renesmée walked out from behind my legs "Hi daddy." She said while waving. "Hi.' he replied with a little confused smile. "Isabella just answer my question _why _are you here?" Tayna asked again with hatred showing clear in her voice. "Well Tanya do you remember how you said that you were pregnant with Edward's child?'' I asked her. The whole room gasped, "Tanya what is she talking about?" Edward questioned her. "I have no idea." She whispered to him. "Oh quit lying, you told me that to get him! So I believed you and went to Austrailia, while I was there I started getting sick so I went to the doctors and had some tests done and found out _I _was pregnant so I looked at the picture that she gave me and the calender in the picture said June 13th,so you couldn't have been with him because he was with me the whole day because it was our 1 year Anniversary!" I yelled at her. They all gasped again, "Tanya did you really do this?" Edward asked her with hurt in his voice. "Yes, I did." She replied with her head hanging. Edward looked at me and fled the room.

(**A/N I was gonna stop here but I'm going to be nice and finish it!)**

I can't believe Edward just drove off like that! I felt a tugging on my jeans, I looked down to see Nessie. "Mommy, why did daddy just leave?" She asked. "I dont know baby girl but if I know him as good as I did back then, then he'll be back." I told her while picking her up and placing her on my hip. Just then I heard a car screech back into the parking lot. Edward came out of the car and walked back towards us. "I knew you would come back for me.' Tanya smirked smugly. "Oh I'm not here for you I just forgot somethings." He replied curtly. He took Nessie and put her over one sholder and me over the other, walked back to the car put us in and drove away all while Tanya sobbed.

**And that's all folks I hope you enjoyed it! I even changed it, it goes a little diffrently in my notebook, it's just some diffrent dialouge and a diff P.O.V. Well I hoped you enjoyed it I might do a sequal I'm not sure yet but I'm on Facebook KatnissAndPeeta4Evr So go like the page and review!**


End file.
